


Whispered Praise

by hulksicle



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Incest, Thorki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:37:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulksicle/pseuds/hulksicle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor worships Loki with his words but Loki can only whisper his sweet nothings in the silence of the night. Will Thor ever know just how deeply Loki love him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispered Praise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KABatsignal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KABatsignal/gifts).



> I wrote this for my friend Kayla for her birthday. She's my Loki rp partner and as her Thor I hope to be around to write her more fics in years to come. I hope you like it as much as she did.

Loki was a god, and as such he was quite used to praise. He was used to being held in high esteem as a prince of Asgard and as the most profound mage of his time. None of that had prepared him however for how high Thor held him above all others. He had never quite understood what it meant to be worshipped before Thor; certainly those paltry offerings of Midgard would never compare to how his brother loved him.  
They were lying in Thor’s bed, golden sheets tangled around them, occasionally exposing some sweet curve of tanned or alabaster flesh. The room smelled of sex and sweat; sweet and tangy. A cool breeze came through the window, drying their sweat and airing out their musk. Birdsong came in with it from the garden where the first blooms of early spring were perfuming the air. It was a perfect scene by all accounts and Loki was of the silent opinion that you could search all the nine realms and live an eternity (which he was apt to do) and never find a more perfect moment.   
That was when Thor started talking. His long tan fingers were stroking the soft skin of Loki’s hip, dipping down into the valleys of sharp hipbones and brushing the peaks with feather light touches. He spoke as his hands caressed his brother’s body, his statements punctuated with each touch to Loki’s skin.  
“You’re perfect,” he said in awe as he trailed his hand up Loki’s ribs. “Norns. How could anyone be so perfect?”   
“I am far from perfect Thor,” Loki’s retort was silenced as Thor’s hand slid up to his neck, his hand cupped Loki’s jaw and a single finger extended to shush Loki.   
“Ok maybe not perfect.” Loki huffed and Thor gave a small chuckle which turned up the corners of Loki’s lips. “But you are so beautiful, and you are so clever, and so strong, and so loving. I would worship the ground you trod on, brother mine.”  
Loki laughed and swatted at Thor who grinning all the wider said “I mean it you know. I wouldn’t trade you for anything in the nine realms.” Thor’s eyes were warm and full of love, his hand had gone back to wandering up and down Loki’s torso, and he leaned down to kiss him, pausing so Loki would have to reach up the extra bit to make contact; which Loki did, turning the slow sweet kiss into a playful romp as he rolled Thor over onto his back.

Later that night Loki watched as Thor slept. The silver moonlight washed the gold out of his features and set him as if in stone. Loki lightly traced the planes of that face he held so beloved, confirming them as soft and as warm as when the sun shone in the moon’s stead. Loki’s heart felt like stone though. For he so loved the words of his brother’s heart, and how they warmed him like the sun was inside him and even if Loki was just the moon reflecting the kind words of his brother he wished he could say the same things to Thor. Yet he could not, not while Thor was waking. The idea of telling Thor how much he loved him made Loki’s blood freeze in a panic, but the idea of Thor never knowing stopped his heart.  
So late at night when Thor was asleep he would whisper to him all the things he loved most about him. How his hair shone like spun gold in the sun and how his eyes were like calm blue water when he was looking at Loki with love. How he was the sturdiest thing in all the nine realms and the only person that had ever felt like home to Loki. He spoke of how he loved Thor’s strong thighs, and how delicate his brows were. How he loved Thor’s cock and the taste of his seed. He spoke all of his words into the dark and hoped that somehow Thor’s heart heard them. Then last of all he pressed a kiss to the shell of Thor’s ear before saying “ I love you.”  
As Loki settled in next to Thor he did not see how Thor’s eyes, open, glittered in the moonlight with unshed tears, or how the lips on his beautiful face spread into a smile. And when Loki’s breath was finally even with sleep he turned and whispered into Loki’s ear, “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> spot the obvious star wars reference


End file.
